<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Flawless by SolosHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901198">Flawless</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosHeart/pseuds/SolosHeart'>SolosHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Order Rey (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Jedi Ben Solo, M/M, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Resistance Member Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug (Star Wars), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), Visions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosHeart/pseuds/SolosHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Solo is a Jedi, he didn't complete his training after Snoke attacked Luke's Jedi Academy. Everyone thought Skywalker was dead, but he's actually alive and Ben must find him to defeat the First Order.<br/>On the other hand, Kira Ren must complete her training within the First Order, following Snoke's teachings.<br/>Ben Solo and Kira Ren are the last hopes of their respective factions, and for this reason they are destined to fight for victory.But at the moment of their meeting, something unexpected happens, something that could forever change the fate of both of them and of the entire galaxy.<br/>Will they be able to kill each other? Or will their bond stop them from doing so?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux &amp; Rey, Ben Solo &amp; Han Solo, Ben Solo &amp; Paige Tico &amp; Rose Tico, Ben Solo &amp; Rose Tico, Chewbacca &amp; Ben Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo, Leia Organa &amp; Han Solo, Luke Skywalker &amp; Ben Solo, Poe Dameron &amp; Ben Solo, Poe Dameron &amp; Finn, Rey &amp; Ben Solo, Rey &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey &amp; Snoke (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ben Solo was traveling to the planet Jakku.</p><p>A few hours earlier, his mother Leia Organa had told all the Resistance rebels that they had finally managed to find the missing piece of the map to find Luke Skywalker.</p><p>Ben's uncle had disappeared after Snoke's attack on the Jedi Academy 7 years earlier.</p><p>Ben could still feel the heat of the fire and the screams of dying students inside the burning temple.</p><p>Snoke had managed to find the Academy, and had destroyed it without hesitation. Fortunately, that night Ben had been able to escape with a ship.</p><p>But there was no other survivor.</p><p>For years everyone had believed that Luke was dead, but then they had discovered a coded message, an incomplete map of the Jedi Master's location.</p><p>Unfortunately, even the First Order had found half of the map in the archives of the Empire.</p><p>This new threat was perhaps more dangerous than the previous one.</p><p>Supreme Leader Snoke liked to make his opponents suffer, and because of that, he had caused pain throughout the Resistance and the New Republic.</p><p>His most faithful servants were just as dangerous.</p><p>General Armitage Hux, ruthless son of Brendol Hux, who had no qualms about killing those who hindered him from his goals.</p><p>Captain Phasma, there were several rumors about her and her origins, but one thing was certain: whoever saw her without a mask, would die.In addition, she also trained the Stormtroopers with Hux's rigid program.</p><p>Last, but not least, there was Snoke's apprentice.</p><p>Kira Ren.</p><p>No one knew her past, they only knew that 10 years earlier she had appeared alongside Snoke, and that she would be the heir to the First Order.</p><p>She knew how to use the Force, and according to Leia, one day Ben would have to fight her, since he was the last Jedi.</p><p>At the age of 10 his parents had sent him to study the arts of the Force with Luke, and 13 years later, on the night of the temple explosion, the boy had returned to his parents and joined the Resistance in the fight against the First Order, to avenge his fellow students and Luke.</p><p>And now, he was traveling in an X-Wing to Jakku-junkyard planet.His mother had not allowed him to take the Millennium Falcon "to go unnoticed" she had said.With a simple X-wing he would have looked like a normal rebel, and not the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Arrived on the planet, it was now night.</p><p>Ben had the coordinates for a village, Tuanul, where an old friend of Luke's, Lor San Tekka, lived.</p><p>Ben knew Lor, he had met him several times at the Academy, because Lor and Luke researched the ancient Jedi and Sith together.</p><p>The last time he had seen him was 19 years earlier, when they had met the Knights of Ren in Elphrona.</p><p>Who knows if the old man would have recognized the little boy who had defended him with his lightsaber all those years ago.</p><p>Jakku was worse than Ben had expected.</p><p><em>He hated</em> that sand and the wind that carried it to his face and hair.</p><p>He hoped to hurry.</p><p>Tuanul was indeed a small village, the huts formed a circle towards the center of the village.Ben saw a little girl running next to him, and stopped her "Excuse me, can you tell me where Lor San Tekka is?" he asked politely, and she pointed to a hut without saying anything, "Thanks" Ben said before starting to run towards that hut.</p><p>There was no real door, but the very thin leaves of dry plants. Ben moved them and entered, finding Lor San Tekka sitting looking at him.</p><p>As if he knew he was coming.</p><p>The hut was narrow and cramped, but Ben managed to find a stool to sit on.</p><p>"Ben Solo, how much time has passed!" Lor exclaimed. Well, it would be easier than Ben expected.</p><p>"You're right, it's been a while" the boy replied, before coming to the point "At the Resistance we received information about the map to my uncle. You have it, don't you?" Ben asked.</p><p>Lor San Tekka took on a dark expression "Did you say <em>information</em>?" he asked, "Yes, one of our informants told us that the map was in this village, and that you had it" Ben replied, confused by the old man's question.</p><p>"Ah, how stupid!” Tekka exclaimed, at those words Ben was alarmed "What do you mean? We had been careful, I didn't even take the Falcon to come here”.</p><p>"They will come. The First Order will be here shortly" Lor San Tekka said quickly, before taking something out of his tunic pocket.</p><p>A key, definitely with the map file.</p><p>He put it in his hands. "This will begin to make things right" he said. "I've traveled a lot and seen too much suffering, the First Order is subduing the galaxy, and we need the Jedi" he concluded, sighing.</p><p>Suddenly, BB-8 entered and interrupted them by emitting persistent ‘beeps'.</p><p>Ben had thought the droid would not get off the X-wing.</p><p>Poe Dameron, a <em>friend</em> of his in the Resistance, had been very clear about the safety of BB-8, his beloved droid.</p><p>And when Leia told Ben to take the droid with her, Poe made a scene.</p><p>The boy turned back to Lor San Tekka "We have company”.</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>The three exited the hut, and Ben saw in the distance several Stormtroopers approaching."You have to hide" he said to Lor, but the man corrected him "You have to leave", Ben turned to Tekka and looked at him one last time before heading to the X-Wing.</p><p>He took the blaster from his belt and started firing at the soldiers approaching the village. He would not leave without a fight.</p><p>His father had always taught him how to shoot perfectly, and in fact every soldier shot by Ben would fall.</p><p>But here is where the problems begin.</p><p>The troopers turned to his side and shot him, luckily they didn't take the boy but…they hit the X-Wing engines.</p><p><em>Frink</em>.Ben couldn't leave.</p><p>He turned to BB-8, who waited impatiently behind him "Listen, I'll give you the map, and you start running as fast as you can to the opposite side of the planet" he ordered as he inserted the key in the droid.</p><p>The droid emitted two 'beeps' of approval, and started to escape.</p><p>Now only Ben and the troopers remained.</p><p>"Don't use the Force, they don't have to know you're the last Jedi, just a normal rebel" he recalled his mother's words.</p><p>Okay, he would be able to find an escape route even without using the Force and the lightsaber he kept hidden inside his jacket.</p><p>But then…he heard it coming.</p><p>A First Order shuttle.</p><p>Soldiers continued coming from all sides, but Ben couldn't get himself killed, so he got caught.</p><p>Let's see who he was dealing with.</p><p>The shuttle ramp lowered, and new Stormtroopers headed by Phasma arrived. But she wasn't the one who worried Ben, but rather…</p><p>Kira Ren.</p><p>She was different from how Ben had always imagined her.</p><p>The black cloak and dark robes did not hide a small body, and even though the girl wore a hood, the boy could well guess that she was very young.</p><p>Ben's throat froze.</p><p>Kira Ren had been in the First Order for 10 years…so at what age did Snoke get her?</p><p>He stopped his thoughts as she approached him.</p><p>The soldiers had made him kneel on the ground, so Kira Ren looked at him with superiority, with a grimace of satisfaction printed on her face.</p><p>"Incredible how General Leia Organa hadn't foreseen that that informant could also be a spy" she said laughing, Ben forced himself not to flinch at hearing his mother's name on Kira Ren's lips, but he couldn't reveal that he was Ben Solo.</p><p>He continued to look down, hoping that the girl could not read his mind.</p><p>Instead, she reached out to bring it to the boy's face. He felt her hand that with a disarming delicacy but also severity, took his chin, forcing him to raise his head.</p><p>The two looked into each other's eyes, without saying anything.</p><p>It might just be a feeling, but…Ben saw something beyond her superficial coldness in her eyes.</p><p>But she looked away as the soldiers arrived with Lor San Tekka.</p><p>She let Ben go, and walked over to the old man.</p><p>"Lor San Tekka" Kira Ren enjoyed the words, saying them slowly, "Your loyalty to Luke Skywalker ends today. Give me the map," she ordered.</p><p>Snoke had taught her how to scare. She activated her lightsaber after pulling it from her belt. Two red-fire blades illuminated the space around her.</p><p>Ben had never seen a saber like this, and to have it you certainly had to be very powerful and skilled in the use of Force.</p><p>"Last chance," Kira Ren warned him, and Lor San Tekka said nothing. Then she reached out, Ben could sense that she was using the Force to read Tekka's mind.</p><p>He would have liked to get up and fight, but he could not risk having his identity discovered, exposing secrets and information of the Resistance, if the girl had also read his mind.</p><p>When Kira Ren finished, Lor San Tekka fell to her knees, and she didn't hesitate to lower her lightsaber and kill him.</p><p>She was ruthless, she had no qualms about getting what she wanted.</p><p>Or what her Master wanted.</p><p>Ben didn't even have time to heal Lor's death, because the girl talked again. "Bring the rebel aboard. He has the map" she ordered as she looked at him amused.</p><p>The boy didn't know what to expect.</p><p>The troopers picked him up and carried him into the shuttle. The last thing Ben saw was Kira Ren giving the order to Phasma to shoot all the villagers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kira Ren interrogates Ben Solo</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>The last thing Ben remembered was the stormtroopers knocking him out during the trip.</p>
<p>He did not know how many hours they had traveled or where they were.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, he found himself tied to a chair in what effectively looked like an interrogation room.</p>
<p>But that wasn't the biggest problem.</p>
<p>Kira Ren was in front of him, leaning against the closed door with an amused expression.</p>
<p>"Did you like the nap?" the girl asked, moving away from the door. Ben had to stay calm, and not let her notice his worry. It was one of the first things Luke had taught him.</p>
<p>"You know, maybe a pillow would have improved the experience" he retorted sarcastically, as his father would.</p>
<p>"Oh, sure. You wanted more comfort, didn't you, <em>Prince</em>?" Kira Ren said, getting closer and closer to Ben.</p>
<p>She knew.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about" was the boy's only response, who kept looking Kira Ren in the eyes.</p>
<p>She pulled down her hood. At last Ben could see her face better. She had brown eyes, not yellow like all Sith should have. Brown hair was tied in a half-ponytail and reached to her shoulders.</p>
<p>"Well, I did a bit of research on you before I came here" she resumed, "and we found these in your jacket" he said, taking something from her cloak.</p>
<p><em>Frink</em>..The lightsaber, and…his father's good luck dice.</p>
<p>Han had given them to him before the trip, and now they were in the hands of the enemy.</p>
<p>"I have to say that the cover-up as a normal rebel didn't last that long…<em>Ben Solo</em>” the girl laughed him, probably pleased to have taken the right person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kira Ren laughed, although to be honest, she hand’t imagined Ben Solo in that way.</p>
<p>Snoke had often talked about him, how powerful he was, his bloodline, and the fact that he would be her opponent.</p>
<p>The last time Kira interrogated a prisoner…it didn't end so well, and she suffered the consequences.</p>
<p>But now it was different.Now she had Ben Solo, son of Han Solo and Leia Organa, nephew of Luke Skywalker and hero of the Resistance.</p>
<p>But there was something else.</p>
<p>Something that would have satisfied Snoke if she had succeeded.</p>
<p>He was the heir of Darth Vader.</p>
<p>Maybe Kira would be able to convert him.</p>
<p>"We didn't find anything else" she continued, placing her lightsaber and those golden dice on a small table nearby, where usually some soldiers placed their instruments of torture.</p>
<p>"So, where is the map?" she asked, crossing her arms. The prisoner gave a mocking smile. "You know I won't tell you. So let me go and I'll leave without a fight" he replied.</p>
<p>Was he serious or sarcastic?</p>
<p>Kira was tired of games.</p>
<p>She reached out to him to read his mind. What she saw did not surprise her.</p>
<p>His fears: the death of his parents, that night in the Jedi Academy, the end of everything he cares about, and then…something more interesting.</p>
<p>Vader.And the fear of being alone.</p>
<p>Snoke had taught her how to turn her fears into weapons, and she would have done the same with Solo.</p>
<p>The boy began to resist, trying to push Kira out of his mind. But she continued, and for a moment, just a moment, she forgot about the map when she spoke to him.</p>
<p>"<em>Join me</em>.You are powerful, and yours is wasted potential" she proposed, but he continued to use the Force against her.</p>
<p>There wasn't much time.</p>
<p>"You want to do more. You want <em>to be</em> more, <em>I feel it too</em>" Kira Ren said, knowing that she had touched a sore spot.</p>
<p>But Ben Solo didn't give up, on the contrary, he became more insistent and she couldn't stop him when he entered her mind for a moment.</p>
<p>Then she let him go, and he did the same.</p>
<p>They both remained silent for a while, panting exhausted.</p>
<p>And surprised by what they had seen for a moment. But that it was strong enough to change the future of both, Kira realized.</p>
<p>“You…you are afraid. Afraid of your powers, after you…killed your parents" Ben Solo said, leaving the girl speechless.</p>
<p>Against her will, her hand began to shake. He couldn't see her like that.</p>
<p>Giving him one last look, she left the room to recover.</p>
<p>Kira Ren didn't know what the biggest problem was.</p>
<p>First, he had seen what the girl had done, many, many years ago.</p>
<p>When she was 5 years old, in Jakku, she killed her parents.It was an accident, on that occasion she discovered her powers, living in fear that it could happen again.</p>
<p>5 years later, she began to hear Snoke’s voice, who had guided her to the dark side, where she did not need to hide.</p>
<p>But every night, the girl had nightmares about that day.Nightmares about the cries of two parents who saw their daughter throwing lightning bolts.</p>
<p>Nightmares about their last words: "<em>Rey</em>", they had yelled so many times that the girl had decided to take the name of Kira Ren, not to remember that day.</p>
<p>And now, as she walked through the corridors of the <em>Finalizer</em>, after Ben Solo's words, she was reminded of her entire journey in the First Order.</p>
<p>The training with the Knights of Ren, the tortures of Snoke, the various meetings and quarrels with those male Generals that she wanted to kill, and the expectations that she was the heir to the First Order, and that she would command them one day.</p>
<p>The girl quickly entered her room, and closed the door. Then there was another problem.</p>
<p>The one she had seen the last few seconds in Ben Solo's mind.</p>
<p>Things that could have destroyed all those expectations and duties she had in the First Order. She had seen herself laughing and joking among the rebels, and at her side…Ben Solo. But it was only a few seconds… and maybe nothing was going to happen.</p>
<p>Quite right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The interrogation had gone better than Ben expected.</p>
<p>He had imagined torture machines, but instead with Kira Ren it had been… better.</p>
<p>Especially since she'd forgotten Ben's lightsaber and dice on the way out. The problem now was to break free.</p>
<p>The boy thought about what he had seen in Kira Ren's mind. Loneliness, fear, bad memories, and something she wanted to hide, herself from the past. <em>Rey</em>.</p>
<p>Then he saw something else, something he thought impossible. He saw himself on what looked like a throne. And sitting on his legs…Kira Ren.</p>
<p>Ben decided it would be better not to tell his mother about the vision, maybe there was nothing to worry about after all. He would think about it for himself. But at the moment he had to worry about freeing himself. He tried to concentrate and draw the lightsaber to himself, but stopped as he sensed someone about to enter the room.</p>
<p>The boy assumed a casual expression and the typical attitude that his father had recommended him to have in case of imprisonment.</p>
<p>Then a Stormtrooper entered the room, there was no one with him, and Ben noticed that the soldier had no instruments of torture in his hands, except for an ordinary blaster.</p>
<p>The trooper approached further without saying anything, raised his hands to Ben, who asked "What do you have in mind?" forcing the soldier to answer "I'm here to free you" the voice was altered by the helmet.</p>
<p>After being released, Ben waited no more and got up, walked over to the table and picked up the dice and lightsaber, knowing he was being watched by the trooper.</p>
<p>An embarrassing silence lasted ten seconds, then Ben raised an eyebrow, that gesture prompted the stormtrooper to take off his helmet.</p>
<p>He was a young boy, perhaps even younger than Ben, and in his eyes the boy could recognize something he had always seen in all rebels.</p>
<p><em>Hope</em>.</p>
<p>"You are Ben Solo, the one everyone always talks about” the soldier said, approaching him, Ben was speechless, it did not seem like a classic stormtrooper attitude. The program should have eliminated certain…thoughts of rebellion.</p>
<p>"How can you not be under the influence of the program?" Ben asked, he had to figure out if it was a trap or not, but he also had to hurry, Kira Ren could be back soon.</p>
<p>"I don't know, I've always been different from my comrades" the soldier replied "can you fly a TIE-fighter?" then he asked, changing the subject. "My father taught me to fly <em>any</em> ship" Ben replied confidently, but the problem would have been to get to the hangar without being caught.</p>
<p>“So…” the trooper began, but Ben already knew what his proposal would be "You need a pilot to get out of here" he completed. Without letting the soldier answer, he continued to speak "So, you have to pretend to take me to the hangar as a prisoner. Then we will steal the TIE” Ben said. The stormtrooper nodded and the two left the room.</p>
<p>The <em>Finalizer</em> was crowded with officers and soldiers, they were all busy working and luckily no one lingered a stormtrooper escorting a prisoner to the hangar. They hadn't seen Kira Ren anywhere, and Ben hoped she wouldn't be able to sense him through the Force.</p>
<p>The hangar was spacious, there were many TIEs ready to use.The time had come, a wrong move would have compromised the plan.</p>
<p>The trooper made his way unnoticed to the nearest TIE and with Ben entered it, ready to take off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kira Ren, after venting her anger by destroying the training room, decided to return to the prisoner.</p>
<p>She needed to know if Ben Solo knew anything about the vision she had seen, as well as a way to keep it from coming true.</p>
<p>Kira could not afford the luxury of telling Snoke, he would certainly have punished her even knowing full well that it was not the girl's fault.</p>
<p>Even using the hard way, she <em>had</em> to know the truth. And the only way to get it would be to interrogate Ben Solo again.</p>
<p>The girl walked quickly through the <em>Finalizer</em>, and all those in her path moved so as not to be objects of her anger. By now it was well known that with Kira Ren angry, there was no reasoning.</p>
<p>And soon Ben Solo would find out too.</p>
<p>Kira Ren arrived in the interrogation room and…he was gone. The prisoner had escaped.</p>
<p>"No, NO!" Kira started screaming and activated her lightsaber, destroying that damn chair, that damn room and those walls.</p>
<p>She had just lost the only chance to find out the truth about that vision.</p>
<p>Two stormtroopers entered hesitantly "Is there a problem?" dared to ask one of them, Kira in anger turned and used the Force to almost strangle that soldier "The prisoner has escaped. Find him, he must absolutely not leave the ship!" she ordered.</p>
<p>It wasn't over yet between her and Ben Solo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to those who will read this story! There will be a lot of angst and suffering, but the lives of our two protagonists will change after the infamous interrogation.<br/>The title is taken from the song "Flawless" by "The Neighbourhood".</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and the stormtrooper escape the First Order, and Kira Ren talks to Snoke</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"At least you know how to use the cannons?" Ben asked the stormtrooper, ready to fly with the TIE-fighter. "I've never tried before," the soldier replied, "Then we'll find out" Ben replied, taking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their departure did not last long, however, the fighter was still docked at the base, and all the soldiers and officers in the hangar became aware of the escape of the two boys. "Shoot, fast!" Ben ordered, the soldier started to press buttons at random and luckily he managed to shoot in the end.He hit the other stormtroopers and officers, the boxes in the hangar, but not on purpose, instead he tried to hit the cable that held them blocked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben was about to lose his temper, but incredibly his escape companion managed to hit the cable, and the TIE darted into space.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wow, that's faster than I expected!" Ben exclaimed, avoiding the StarDestroyer’s guns, the TIE was as fast as the X-Wings, but never as fast as the Millennium Falcon. With his family ship, Ben, Han and Chewbacca had always destroyed many First Order fighters and, when Ben was not yet born, of the Empire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What's your name?" Ben asked, they were going to spend time together, and at least he could have called him by name "FN-2187" replied the soldier as he continued shooting "Don't you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>name?" Ben asked, "That's the only way they've always called me" replied the trooper, but Ben decided to fix it "FN you said ..." he thought about it, but then it occurred to him "What about Finn?" The strormtrooper tried to pronounce it a couple of times "Yes, yes I like it!" then he exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Okay, Finn" Ben continued "now we have to go back to Jakku, I have to retrieve someone" the fighter whizzed</span> <span>by and the boy managed to hit the Destroyer’s guns. "We can't go back down there" Finn protested, but Ben stopped him "And instead we will, on that planet there is a droid, very important to us in the Resistance", but not even at that answer Finn yielded "A droid? I don't think it's very important, ”he said.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"It is" Ben retorted, Poe was very fond of BB-8 (a bit everyone, actually) "That droid has a map that will lead to Luke Skywalker" he concluded, hoping to have convinced Finn.</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Luke Skywalker ?!</span> <span>Oh, great!" complained Finn, but he no longer resisted the decision to return to Jakku. By now the two were in the planet's atmosphere, no longer within reach of the </span><em><span>Finalizer</span></em><span>'s guns.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You are incompetent!" Kira Ren exclaimed, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those idiots hadn't even managed to hit a TIE-fighter, and now Ben Solo had really escaped.</span>
</p>
<p><span>All the officers dared not say a word, all except… General Armitage Hux.</span> <span>Always him</span><span>,</span><span> of course. He was standing and staring out the Destroyer’s window, straight posture and neatly combed</span> <span>ginger hair, as usual. "Ren, hadn’t you take the  responsibility of the prisoner?" he asked, an amused grin on his face.</span></p>
<p><span>Hux had always hated her. From the moment she entered the Supreme Leader's good graces. She was only a 10-year-old girl at the time, and he was 25. The girl had surpassed him in 10 years, becoming the heir to the First Order, and Snoke's favorite. This was not appreciated by Hux, who after 10 years of acquaintance</span> <span>was still looking for ways to discredit her and put her in a bad light.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>But this time… he was right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been Kira's fault, she had let herself be dominated by her emotions and she had not continued the interrogation with Solo, leaving him the opportunity to escape.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it's true," she confirmed, "but luckily I also managed to find out where he keeps the map," she revealed. Entering his mind, she was too enraptured by that vision, and by the boy's fears, but luckily she had been in there long enough to see his last moments in Jakku, handing a key to a droid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And where is it?" Hux challenged her, with a grim tone, "He put it in a droid. A BB unit," she replied, satisfied that she had once again won one of the General's thousand tests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The prisoner was helped in the escape" Captain Phasma interrupted them, who usually never got in the way of the quarrels of the two, but this time she did "A deserter?" Kira asked, raising an eyebrow under her hood, a gesture no one saw.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"FN-2187" Phasma replied, and Ren didn't know how she knew, but she didn't care at the moment. "Well, then when we catch them he'll suffer the consequences" Hux said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira Ren walked away from that room, she needed to be alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to think about how she had to tell Snoke about her failure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark again in Jakku, and after Ben and Finn hid the TIE in a place where it would be difficult for others to find it, they set out in search of BB-8.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben hoped that nothing had happened to him, otherwise Poe would have made the boy pay for that loss. With Finn, he walked most of the desert, until they saw a settlement in the distance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, perhaps they would even offer them something to eat and drink.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were a lot of people there, in the stalls doing business, but Ben paused in a row in front of a counter. He and Finn walked over, and they saw a Crolute trading merch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, this is the Niima Outpost. And I'm Unkar Plutt, the best seller of spare parts” he yelled at a boy. He was rude.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben decided to avoid him, but then he heard a familiar ‘beep’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned and saw BB-8 in a net, and the scavenger holding it was queuing up at another counter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"BB-8!" Ben exclaimed, and he and Finn started running towards the droid, but the man holding him understood their intentions, and a rusty knife came out of his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, fun.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn stepped back, but Ben took his lightsaber from his belt and activated it. A rash move, yes, but the boy didn't have much time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man backed away from the blue blade, and started running, leaving BB-8 to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had been easier than expected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben helped the droid break free from the net, and stared by everyone, he, BB-8 and Finn headed for a place to rest for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not too far from the Niima Outpost, they found an AT-AT, probably dating back to the Battle of Jakku.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn proposed to go inside and use it as a hiding place. No one would look for them inside the wrecks of a 30-year-old AT-AT.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But unexpectedly, they found the remnants of a refuge, probably from many years earlier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There were blankets, and the waste of remaining portions.There was also a withered flower, and when Ben reached out to touch it, he saw her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was a child, he recognized her after seeing her on the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was crying. That moment had probably been shortly after her parents died.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben could not imagine anything like it. She was so young, and so alone. If he was her, Ben was sure he would not be able to get up after such an event. But she did, on the Dark Side, but she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn interrupted the vision when he touched Ben's shoulder "Hey, are you okay?" he asked him, the boy blinked "Yeah, I was just thinking" he replied, then continued "You better rest, I'll keep watch outside", Finn didn't object and Ben went out to get some air, and BB-8 followed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, at the first light of dawn, the three walked towards the TIE-fighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, they didn't come across any furious scavengers or those who wanted to take possession of BB-8. A few hours after their departure, they finally arrived at the TIE-fighter. The initial problem was to get BB-8 in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Finn proposed to put it in front of him (hoping there would be no need to use the guns) while Ben would pilot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so they did. It was a bit difficult at first, but then everything went well and they managed to take off without problems.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So where are we headed?" Finn asked as they left Jakku's atmosphere. To their surprise, they noticed that the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finalizer</span>
  </em>
  <span> was no longer there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily they had given up on them, for now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"In D'Qar, the current Resistance Base," Ben replied, "if you want to stay with us, we'll welcome you. In other cases, you're free to go, we don't trap people like the First Order does," he reassured him, but Finn didn’t reply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The journey had been silent, and had lasted a few hours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From space, it could very well be understood that D’Qar was a green planet with some mountain ranges.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben dodged an asteroid ring and entered the atmosphere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mountain ranges they crossed were covered in fog, and rivers could be discerned at the foot of them, and then they came to the Resistance Base.It was crowded as always, the rebels were heading from all over for their duties, the X-Wings were lined up ready for any emergency, and there was no shortage of supplies scattered everywhere along with spare parts for the ships.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the distance, the rebels saw the TIE-fighter, and began to take cover.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah, right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben, someone has come for us!" Finn warned him, then Ben made a maneuver to turn the TIE and see who was behind them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben recognized him instantly. It was Poe, with his black and orange X-Wing. The boy activated the TIE’s speaker "Poe it's me, Ben,” he assured him. Then his friend pointed to a clearing where to land the TIE-fighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they landed, the first to roll off the fighter was BB-8, who immediately ran to Poe, who had landed next to them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey, buddy!" he exclaimed as soon as he saw his beloved droid, then raised his head "Did you really steal a TIE with a stormtrooper inside?!" he said as a kind of greeting, Ben returned with a smile "He's a deserter, he helped me escape" he explained, "Oh, the great Ben Solo needed help to escape" his friend joked, Ben was about to retort, but the two were interrupted by Kaydel Ko Connix.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked quickly to them, her typical two buns that held her blond hair were frayed, and she had dark circles. Probably she hadn't slept for too much work.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ben!" she called him in an almost exasperated tone "we have been looking for you for two days, and you never showed up" she said "Leia was worried and Han and Chewbacca were about to leave with the Millenium Falcon" she informed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll go to them immediately. I don't want to worry them further" Ben decided, but before he had to settle one last thing "He's Finn" he turned and pointed to the boy "he's a deserter from the First Order, he helped me to escape, but we don't know how he managed not to be conditioned by the stormtrooper training program” he explained briefly “give him everything he needs, I owe him a favor "he recommended, then left Kaydel, Poe and Finn to go to his parents.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kira Ren had discovered that Hux had decided to leave for the Starkiller Base, which was almost completed, and in no time they would be ready to make it operational.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had been at the base built on Ilum for just over an hour, and Kira was waiting to talk to Snoke. She could not deny her anxiety, the Supreme Leader had always been strict with her, and she already knew he would not accept a failure such as Ben Solo's escape along with the opportunity to retrieve the missing piece of the map to find Skywalker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only relief was that she would talk to her Master via hologram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Snoke had been talking to General Hux for </span>
  <em>
    <span>too long</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. Politics? About the Starkiller Base itself? She didn't care much, but maybe knowing it would lessen the anxiety of her failure.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Suddenly, the doors behind her opened, and Hux came out smiling satisfied. Ren gave him a</span> <span>defiant look and then proceeded to enter the hall.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>It was dark, and the only source of light was at the top, just to illuminate the face of Snoke's hologram, making his bare face stand out "My apprentice" he began to speak, his deep and terrifying voice was not much modified by the hologram.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Supreme Leader," Kira returned, nodding her head. "I heard the prisoner escaped" Snoke got straight to the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Asilas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Hux had told him everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Supreme Leader, that's right. The prisoner escaped, but…” she started to say, but was interrupted by Snoke. "You missed a precious chance! My teachings were useless if you didn't manage to beat young Solo”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her Master had always told her that defeating Ben Solo was one of the vital points of the First Order, and also the basis for her to rise to her command.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know, but I managed to see where the map is hiding," she said, hoping it would be enough not to be punished, "General Hux has already informed me about it," Snoke replied, almost wearily by that conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have to follow the rebels, and take the map" he ordered her, but that was not all "When you’ll find the young Solo…you’ll have to kill him. Only then you will complete your training and become a Sith" he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira had never finished her training, and never understood what the Supreme Leader wanted more, he grinned "No one has ever faced such a test, not even you, Master of the Knights of Ren" he said. She believed he meant that no one had ever approached to kill the famous and powerful Ben Solo, "I will not fail” she assured him, and Snoke interrupted the transmission of the hologram saying:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> "We shall see”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to those who will read this story! </p>
<p>PS= "Asilas" is "shit" in Sith Language, LOL</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey and Ben have a vision before some important events.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Ben reached the control room</span> <span>of the Base, there he saw his parents discussing the issues of the rebels and the possibility of fighting the war without Luke by their side.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>"Am I interrupting something?" Ben interjected, his parents instantly turned "Ben! We were so worried" Leia said advancing towards him and hugging him.The boy let out a laugh and his father stepped forward "If it was a joke, it's not funny" he said, Ben unleashed the hug with his mother and turned to Han "No, it's just that I still think about my escape” retorted the boy "It was easier than we ever imagined in all these years "he continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it was true, for years they had studied techniques to escape in case they were captured by the First Order, because in the years of the Empire (and especially after what had happened to Leia) they no longer wanted something like that to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What do you mean by 'easy'?" the woman asked, Ben ran a hand through his hair and sighed "I mean that neither the interrogation nor the escape were as bad as we expected. And by the way, the First Order wasn't there when we left Jakku again, after taking BB-8” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait, interrogation?" Han asked, “Yeah, but nothing to worry about” Ben lied hoping not to be discovered by his parents. He didn't know what would happen if they found out about the vision with Kira Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell us the same" Leia urged him, not having any other choice, Ben decided not to tell everything "No torture instrument, no lie detector, but it was ... Kira Ren who questioned me" he began "She's powerful with the Force, and she's younger than we all thought" he said, and his parents exchanged a glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And did you fight her?" Leia asked curiously, Ben could not tell her about the vision, and hoped that what he would tell her would satisfy her "No, she left after questioning me" he replied, this time it was Han who replied "It makes no sense, that Supreme Leader bastard will have trained her to be ruthless.Letting go is not a typical Ren move".Throughout the galaxy there were always rumors and stories about the dreaded Kira Ren, and above all about her lack of mercy "In fact, she didn't let me go. I ran away" Ben replied, but soon after Leia spoke "But she left you alive.If she had finished, you were already dead by now”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben hadn't thought about it, he actually ran away taking advantage of the girl's absence, without wondering why she hadn't killed him, because he was too busy thinking about escaping and ... about the vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know, maybe she hadn't finished the interrogation and had gone away for a while" he replied, but not even that was enough to satisfy his parents "Yes, but why?" Leia asked, but at that point Ben burst out "I told you I DON'T KNOW!" he said raising his voice, tired of all that situation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone had expected something from him, from the very first moment in the Resistance, but after the news that Luke was still alive, those expectations had doubled.Ben was the last person who had seen Luke Skywalker, and his first pupil. Everyone always wanted him to be at the forefront of this war, but didn't realize that Ben needed rest too. He was tired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> tired. And he was losing his temper/patience very easily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry, I ... I just need to rest for a while" he said before leaving the control room to go to his quarters.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Outside he met Poe, Finn and Kaydel, who wanted to talk to Leia about the newcomer. But Ben couldn't even stand up, so he said goodbye without going with them.The boy crossed the base, the rebels were as always busy repairing ships and organizing expeditions, and among the mechanics Ben immediately recognized Rose and Paige, two of his friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Ben had arrived at the Resistance 7 years earlier, the two Tico sisters had been the first to talk to him, and gradually a beautiful friendship had formed.At first Poe had joked with Ben, implying that there was a romantic interest underneath, but the boy had corrected him instantly, pointing out that he didn't have those intentions with any of the girls, and that they were only his dear friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, Ben had never been a particularly romantic person. For a good part of his life he had been a student of Luke, to become a Jedi.And the Knights of the Light were against attachment (including love affairs), it was one of the first rules of the Jedi Code. All that time he hadn't even thought about a future with a wife, and even looking at his parents, Ben didn't even believed he was a suitable person for marriage, or for romantic relationships in general.</span>
</p>
<p><span>And if one day he ever decided he wanted to live that life, he would only do it with the right person,</span> <em><span>true love</span></em><span>.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Which he doubted existed.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Rose stopped working on the X-Wing to go talk to the boy, while Paige was talking to another rebel."Hey, why are you so thoughtful?" she began with a joking tone, Ben did not want to extinguish her enthusiasm "It's nothing, I'm just tired after the long journey" he replied, forcing a smile, he was having a headache</span> <span>"Can we talk later?" he proposed her, at the moment he was not able to carry on that conversation, not without making the girl worry."Yes, sure. I'm busy with that X-Wing right now," Rose replied, "Perfect then, say hello to Paige," Ben said before leaving.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the boy finally arrived at his quarters, dropped onto the bed and closed his eyes.He already knew that his parents would soon tell him to leave on another mission, most likely to find Luke himself.So, for the moment, he enjoyed those hours of sleep, without anyone bothering him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em><span>The light filtered only from a</span></em> <em><span>dome, the room was</span></em> <em><span>gloomy and dark, the stalls were filled with Sith fanatics cheering in front of the Emperor and the Empress.</span></em></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo Ren and Kira Ren.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kylo was seating on the throne while observing his reign with satisfaction, and Kira sat on his lap, ready to slay all their enemies on the battlefield, making their Empire reign across the galaxy for the rest of their days, and after their death, their heirs would replace them, forming a family of Dark Side royalty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>As the fanatics cheered, Kira Ren leaned back against Kylo's chest, a smile on her face.The Emperor raised a hand and placed it on the Empress's belly, and felt ... another presence of life.Kira turned to Kylo and smiled further, a promise: their reign would continue with their heir, the most powerful child ever seen in the galaxy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kira and Kylo were about to have a child.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Ben jumped up, panting. That dream… was the continuation of the vision he had had on the Starkiller.</span><span>In the first one, for a few seconds he had seen himself and Kira Ren take the throne, on the Dark Side.But this time… she was pregnant.Ben's son, or rather, Kylo Ren’s.The boy had never held a girl in his arms in </span><em><span>that sense</span></em><span>, and he certainly wouldn't have done it with Kira.Ben took</span> <span>his head in his hands as he resumed breathing normally, that situation was more worrying than he had expected.He had underestimated that vision, but now it was a problem to be solved.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>He wouldn't let that come true.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The sun illuminated that valley, the grass was soft and tall.Rey was lying on it, enjoying the sun illuminating her face.From the forest came Ben, who joined her and started rolling on the lawn with her, who in the meantime was laughing with amusement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The two stopped to admire the waterfalls and hills in front of them, that landscape was breathtaking and romantic.Ben put his arm around Rey's back, who rested her head on his shoulders.The boy drew her towards him and began to give her kisses on the neck.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>But she pulled away and took his hand, placing it on her belly, then looked up and met Ben's eyes, and Rey nodded confirming the boy's thought.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Ben and Rey were about to have a child.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kira Ren woke up panting, she had decided to rest a bit before the official opening of the Starkiller but …</span>
</p>
<p><span>That vision again.More extended,</span> <span>though.The first time she had only seen herself among the rebels, laughing and joking with Ben Solo by her side, and she had guessed that they were a couple, from the way he smiled at her and held her in his arms.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>But this time the situation got worse, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the vision.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pregnant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kira Ren had never been interested in these things. During her years of training, she had only focused on becoming more powerful and going on mission, she had never thought about a life in a couple. She could not afford it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Besides, she had never slept with anyone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And she wouldn't give in to Ben Solo either. Her rival, a rebel scum, an almost-Jedi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>No way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That vision was becoming more troubling than expected, and Ren would not allow it to come true.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Therefore, when she would see him again, Kira Ren would kill Ben Solo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once it was decided that she would not be able to go back to sleep, the girl decided to get up to go to the control room, to check how the preparations for the inauguration of the Starkiller were going.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She got out of bed and put on her cloak. She would not show her concern to the others, and when they would heard from their spies, she would leave immediately to take the droid and kill Ben Solo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To finally put an end to that whole story.</span>
</p>
<p><span>Kira Ren reached the control room, which overlooked the majestic snowy forest of Ilum.She saw Armitage Hux preparing for his </span><em><span>glorious</span></em><span> (as he claimed) speech, he had even wore</span> <span>the hat of the officers of the First Order."So, how soon do we start?" Kira broke the ice, Hux turned and looked her up and down, then returned to look at the landscape "In a few hours, but I prefer to get ready now" he replied satisfied, knowing full well that his moment of glory was finally coming "The Supreme Leader said he will not be there," he continued, "he will remain at Supremacy because he claims to </span><em><span>sense</span></em><span>" he said that last word with disapproval "that something ... unexpected could happen here at Starkiller," he concluded, looking at Ren.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>She knew very well that Armitage hated the Force and everything related to it, so every time he did not understand the reason for these changes of plans.But Kira knew very well what Snoke had in mind. Often he, during the girl's training, would come up with such excuses to make her be</span>
  <em>
    <span> alone</span>
  </em>
  <span> and make her pass tests.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And after the discussion they had just before, it was obvious that he wanted to test her for the umpteenth time, to see if her apprentice was powerful enough to become a Sith.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she couldn't tell Hux "I don't know the reason for this change of plans, he didn't tell me about it during our ... </span>
  <em>
    <span>chat</span>
  </em>
  <span>" replied Kira Ren, simply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A stormtrooper interrupted them "Sir, we are almost ready for the meeting" he reported to General Hux, he said goodbye to Kira with a gesture of the head and followed the soldier.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl, before going with them, took a moment to observe the snowy landscape of their base.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The galaxy wasn't ready for the StarKiller.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After the vision, Ben left his room to talk to his parents.He needed a distraction, even going to his Uncle Luke would be better than thinking about the Kira-thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about it for a while, and decided that the only way not to make that vision come true was to convert her to the Light Side.During their interrogation, she had seen weaknesses in him, but the boy had also seen a spark of light inside Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A small part of that little girl,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Rey</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was still alive, and Ben wouldn't risk killing her by defeating Kira Ren.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to bring her back to the Light, and that would help her too, because the boy also sensed the loneliness and pain that the girl felt within the First Order.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben would not have exposed his plan to Han and Leia, for now they would only be talking about finding Luke.The boy always met his parents in the control room, and as soon as he saw him, Han put a backpack with some provisions in his hand. "We have to go," he said, "Where? We’re going to find Luke?" Ben asked turning to Leia, but it was his father who answered "No, not yet. Do you remember Maz Kanata?" he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben had met Maz a few times in his life, especially since he joined the Resistance. His father's friend gave him valuable information, also for the simple reason that she hated the First Order and ... she liked Chewbacca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ben preferred not remembering that detail.</span>
</p>
<p><span>"Yes, I remember" he finally replied, "She sent us a message, her spies have information that might interest us" Han said, but Ben was a bit</span> <span>annoyed "</span><em><span>Might</span></em><span>? We are at war, we cannot afford mistakes" he retorted, "You are right, we are at war. We need all the help we can get" Leia interrupted them with a stern tone.</span></p>
<p><span>Ben decided not to contradict his mother,</span> <span>after all... any mission would have distracted him a bit from the vision "Okay, shall we leave now?".</span></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks to those who will read this story!<br/>PS= Sorry for not being active but I'm busy lately</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to those who will read this story! There will be a lot of angst and suffering, but the lives of our two protagonists will change after the infamous interrogation.<br/>The title is taken from the song "Flawless" by "The Neighbourhood".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>